MAP31: Wolfenstein (Doom II)
MAP31: Wolfenstein is the first secret map of Doom II and can be accessed via MAP15: Industrial Zone. It was designed by Sandy Petersen and uses the music track "Evil Incarnate". From this map, the player can choose between accessing the second secret map (MAP32: Grosse) or returning to "normal" Doom II gameplay (by exiting to MAP16: Suburbs). Its layout and texturing is largely a copy of the first map from ID's previous game, Wolfenstein 3D Strategy Walkthrough As the secret levels are based on levels from Wolfenstein 3D (specifically, Floors 1 and 9 of "Escape from Wolfenstein"), the layout is fairly straightforward. From the start, go through the door ahead of you. Turn left and go through the door at the end of this hall (A). Continue through one last blue hallway and you'll arrive in a large grey room (B). Go through the door across from you once again. Proceed through the wooden hallway and through the door at its end. In the large wooden room, turn left, head through the door, around the bend in the next hall, and through another door. From the stone room, continue due south through another trio of doors ©. You will now come to an intersection; go left again. Once in the final room, you can either flip the exit switch in front of you, which takes you to MAP16: Suburbs (D), or see secrets #2-4 for instructions to the super-secret level, MAP32: Grosse. For those familiar with Floor 1 of the shareware version of Wolfenstein 3D, each brown-uniformed guard that appears in the "I am Death Incarnate" skill level are replaced by SS guards (1 in "I'm to young to die"/"Hey, not too rough", 2 in "Hurt me plenty" and 4 in "Ultra-violence"/"Nightmare") and the dogs are replaced by Demons. In addition, the hallways appear larger and the guards smaller than in Wolfenstein 3D. Secrets Official # At the east end of the map is a blue, T-shaped hallway. Take the door at the south end of this hall into a room with several alcoves in the walls. The back wall of the southeastern-most alcove opens, revealing a decidedly non-Wolfenstein secret area containing a BFG9000, a megasphere, a super shotgun, and several backpacks (E). # In the room with the (regular) exit elevator, instead of flipping the exit switch, open the southwestern corner of the room to reveal a secret area with a medikit (F). # Secret exit: Open the western wall in secret 2 for a soul sphere to reveal the secret exit elevator. It will take you to MAP32: Grosse, the second and last secret map of Doom II. # Before hitting the secret exit switch, open the southern wall of this last area to reveal a soul sphere (G). Non-official These are a pair of hidden areas present in the original Wolfenstein game that do not count towards Doom's secret tally. # In the first wooden hallway, the back wall of the western alcove opens. # The painting of Hitler in the stone room in the northwest corner of the map opens. Bugs *Two demons in sector #41 (on ultra-violence or nightmare) occupy the same location, and are immobile until one is killed. *One Wolfenstein SS in the northern-most alcove sector #51 is flagged as deaf, while his 3 companions are not. Differences to the original As already mentioned, the map is largely a replica in layout of the first map of Wolfenstein 3D. There are some key differences though: * The wall textures come from the Jaguar version rather than the PC version. These graphics are double the resolution of the PC original textures. Though unlike that port, they are not actually used as higher resolution textures here; the level has been made double the scale of the original. * Strangely, ID choose not to imitate the original maps elevators textures (and hence their textures aren't present) and instead used Doom graphics for them. * The doors and push walls operates like Doom games doors, despite their look. The Doom source contains partially completed commented out code for horizontally opening doors, suggesting that at one point, ID were planning to make the doors open horizontally. * While the map is largely textured like it was in the original game, all the scenery and pickups on the map are from Doom. * The brown guards and dogs that occupy this floor in the original game are replaced by groups of four SS Guards and Demons respetively. * Though the map is otherwise based off the PC version of the map, it also features the additional secret near the exit from the altered version of the map that appeared in all ports of the original game. * The music in this map is from Spear of Destiny (level 21, the Angel of Death titled "Evil Incarnate"), the commercial sequel to Wolfenstein 3D. Speedrunning Routes and tricks Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP31 demos from the Compet-n database * Top-down perspective view of all Doom II levels by Ian Albert Wolfenstein (Doom II) Category:Sandy Petersen levels Category:Secret levels Category:Easter eggs Category:Crossovers